Shattered Pieces
by MySoulIsAPoem
Summary: This is about Hatsumi losing her memory and having to find herself once again. Not sure who to pair up yet, but I might not go by the book. Read and Review!
1. The Accident

Shattered Pieces

A/N: HI its msiap again. Long time no see, right? Well I was hiding. Anyways, this story is about Hatsumi and she loses her memory due to an accident. It's sad, I know, but thats the point. I hope you enjoy it and...

msiap: Shinogu say the disclaimer!

Shinogu: msiap does not own Hot Gimmick or anything else really.

msiap: You know your not my favorite, I could take you out of this story!

Shinogu: NOOOOOOOOO! The people love me!!!

Ok here you go!

* * *

_Chapter One: The Accident_

Every little piece of this earth holds a memory

Every breath we take continues a precious moment

A life can be shattered to pieces in mere seconds never to be the same again

She went to lift her head up, but every bit of her hurt to move. Hatsumi's eyes fluttered open to reveal a room, all covered in white. It seemed to be a hospital. Why was she in a hospital? What had happened? She struggled to remember, but came up with nothing. Not even who she was. She panicked and tried to sit up, but a pain jolted in her head. She flopped back onto her pillow. Why couldn't she remember?

The doctor came in and gave a large smile to Hatsumi.

"Hello young lady. You took quite a hit, but do't worry you'll be ok. Your family said they would come in soon, I just wanted to see if you were awake yet" his eyes looked very sad and she wondered why.

"If I may, who am I and where are we?" Her brian was hurting with confusion.

"Oh my. Nurse!" He yelled into the hall. A woman in pink scrubs came in the room. They wispered words Hatsumi wished she could hear. She couldn't remember a thing and now people were whispering about her! How could it get any worse?

"Yes doctor" the nurse relpied and left the room. The doctor stared at the wall, clearly thinking of how to tell this poor confused girl.

"I have some bad news for you young lady. You have amnesia. You can't remember a thing about the accident can you?" His eyes showed a little hope that he could be wrong, but thats just because he felt truly sorry for her.

"No I didn't even know I was in an accident" Hatsumi said with tears welling in her eyes. "Who am I? What happened? Will I be ok?" She was so frustrated that her memory could betray her like this.

"Your name is Hatsumi Narita. You were hit by a car, your head hit the pavement pretty hard. We had to opperate on you, but i the only thing that went wrong is that we couldn't fix the amnesia. You'll be fine as long as you get some bed rest and your family tries to help you get your memory back. They'll be coming in later so you can see them. That might jog your memory a little. I'm so sorry." And with that he left, leaving Hatumi alone and in pain. She finally let out the sobs she had been holding in.

'An accident?! I was hit by a car! Oh my God, I was hit by a car. And my family is coming...whose my family? I'm so lost' She thought as tears dripped off her chin onto the hospital sheets. All she could think to do then was lay her head back down and go to sleep. It was the only calming thought in her quite distraught head. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that dreams would rekindle her memory.

* * *

Ok so theres chapter one! I know its short, but I thought I'd jst give you a hint of the story and if you like it you'll review( hint hint) Anyways if I get enough good reviews I'll do another chapter! Thank you. 


	2. Who Are You? Part 1

I'm back with revenge and Chapter 2 for your viewing (well..reading but whatever) pleasure! Alright so as you know Hatsumi can't remember a thing about her accident, and in this chapter you'll learn what really happened...or will you?dun dun dun Ok well lets begin with...

Hatsumi: Uh, msiap doesn't own Hot Gimmick or anything related to it and I'm not even sure who she is, or who I am for that matter.flustered

msiap: Its ok, you'll remember soon enough( I hope!). Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Who Are You?_ Part 1 

Hatsumi's eyes fluttered open. Yes, she was still in the hospital. It was peacefully quiet so she remained with her head rested on her pillow, eyes slowly closing shut. Just as she thought she was going to fall asleep again her door burst open. A tall blond boy with glasses and a school uniform came struting in. He glared at her with intense fury.

_'Who is he?'_ she thought to herself, _'and why is he here? Is he my brother?'_ Too many questions flooded her head so she decided to talk to him instead of confusing herself more. She went to say hello but he rudely cut her off.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" the blond boy yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Hatsumi had a stunned look on her face so innocent it melted Ryo's anger. "I was really worried about you. I thought something really bad had..." He trailed off. His eyes were now more gentle and he walked up to her bedside. "Say something Hatsu" he pleaded to her.

"Who..." she drifted off, "who are you?" He looked helpless and sad when she asked. _'He must be someone who cares quite a lot about me'_ she concluded. He sat down beside her on the hospital bed.

"You really don't know me?" he asked just to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Should I? Are you my brother?", but with that he jumped away from her looking angrier than ever. He scowled at her.

"No, I'm definetely not your" he said the last word with disgust, "_brother."_

"Oh well then your my friend?" Her face innocent as a newborn puppies.

"You could say that, or you could say I'm your boyfriend." Hatsumi looked dazed and immediately pulled her covers up to her chin. Ryo laughed and went to sit down beside her again. "What? I don't look like the boyfriend type?" he mocked her.

"I just... didn't think I would have a boyfriend."

"Oh" Ryo chuckled, "and why not?"

"I'm plain" she said matter of factly. The blond boy's face turned smug and he tried to stiffle a laugh. "What?" Hatsumi asked annoyed with the boy.

"You very far from it. And besides, if I didn't think you were pretty I wouldn't date you." Hatsumi blushed and looked at her blanket covered feet. Ryo smiled at her and leaned in close. "Can I have a hug?"he asked politely.

"Um...sure, but can you tell me your name?" she answered and she lowered her bed sheets. His arms wrapped around her perfectly and he held her tight.

"Names Riyoki, but you call me Ryo, and your Hatsumi. And just to let you know, I'm never letting you go again" he whispered in her ear. They heard a knock on the door as they embraced and a tall blond woman accompanied by a slightly shorter brown haired girl entered. "Mrs. Narita and Akane" the blond boy said, barely letting go of Hatsumi so she could see her...visitors?

* * *

Ahahaha! Another chapter finished. cleared stage theme to old mario game Yea, I'm a nerd. Live with it. So how did you like chapter 2, huh? HUH? I wanna hear those reviews! PLEASE!!! Until next time...exits into the darkness Mwahahahaha... 


End file.
